This is Fighting Robots (Season 1.5)/Episode 8
The eighth episode of ''This is Fighting Robots'' aired on June 1st, 2018. It commenced the head-to-head rounds, allowing robots to progress and be eliminated in direct knockout format, and also contained the Eight-robot Rumble. Competing robots *Cat King *Formula *Great White *Megabyte *ORBY Blade *Red River Hong *Spectre *Tánshè *Tungsten *Two BBQ *Vulcan *Weber *''NOTE 1: The winner of the battle between Greedy Snake, Shrederator Tiger Claw and Xiake was revealed in this episode, but the robots did not fight.'' *''NOTE 2: The competitors in the Eight-robot Rumble are not included'' Setup The episode began by announcing the winner of the celebrity rumble held between Greedy Snake, Shrederator Tiger Claw and Xiake. As a reward for Greedy Snake winning the battle, Zhang Yishan was able to reinstate a defeated robot, and he chose Two BBQ to join his blue team. The next stage consisted of head-to-head fights, and one celebrity would set a challenge, and the other celebrities could choose another robot to challenge it. The celebrity who then set the challenge would choose one opponent from the selection, and challenge it in a head-to-head battle. The winner of the battle would progress further into the competition, while the loser would be eliminated. After these battles, the celebrities were required to choose two eliminated robots each to represent them in an eight-robot rumble. Wu Chun chose Wrecker and Thunder and Lightning, Zheng Shuang chose Megabyte and Two BBQ, Zhang Yishan chose Spectre and Spear and Shield, and Sa Beining chose Lieutenant Bam and Golden Hoops. Battles Greedy Snake vs Shrederator Tiger Claw vs Xiake The battle took place in the previous episode, but at the start of Episode 8, the winner was revealed to be Greedy Snake. This allowed Zhang Yishan to add the previously defeated Two BBQ to the blue team. Winner: Greedy Snake Weber (Blue team) vs Tánshè (Green team) Wu Chun also offered to fight Weber with his robot Great White, but after Zhang Yishan ordered the challenge with Weber, he chose Zheng Shuang's Tánshè as his opponent. Both robots met face-to-face, and Weber was able to breach the wedge of Tánshè and flip it over. Tánshè landed on its wheels, but Weber followed this up with another thrust, which blasted Tánshè backwards, although the British machine still landed on its wheels again. Zhang Yishan also activated the smokescreen in front of Team Legion, restricting their vision. Tánshè was able to drive under Weber, but as the team could not see clearly, Tánshè missed with its flip, with Weber also flipping at thin air. Tánshè also drove over the floor flipper, which toppled the robot. Tánshè fired its flipper to self-right, but Weber flipped the somersaulting machine, and ensured that it landed inverted once again. Tánshè's flipper had locked, and it lacked the power to self-right, so the referee started to count Tánshè out of the battle, while Tánshè laid, seemingly motionless. However, when the referee reached the number nine, Tánshè fired its flipper, and self-righted powerfully, putting it back in the battle at the last second. Tánshè then drove Weber in circles, missing with its flip, but still tricked Weber into firing its own weapon. Tánshè then flicked Weber over, against the arena wall, and pinned it in place to prevent Weber from self-righting properly. Weber was eventually able to self-right, but the quicker Tánshè machine caught up to the fleeing Weber, and threw it into a different arena wall, almost out of the arena entirely. Weber self-righted, but was stuck on the spikes at the side of the arena, and in the final ten seconds of the fight, Tánshè carried Weber over to the corner of the arena where robots could be flipped out for an immediate knockout, and managed to throw Weber onto the lip of this wall, but did not manage to flip it out. As a result, Tánshè was sent to its first Judges' decision, but was declared to have defeated Weber, eliminating the Russian team from the competition. Winner: Tánshè Tungsten (Green team) vs ORBY Blade (Red team) While both robots spun up their rotating weapons, Tungsten immediately tried to take advantage of its quicker spin-up time, and aimed for the back end of ORBY Blade, forcing the South Korean machine to flee. Tungsten then attacked the side of ORBY Blade's spinning bar, and sent the robot reeling away. Tungsten followed this up with another direct blow to ORBY Blade's spinner, which left the robot lifeless upon landing. Nevertheless, Tungsten attempted to ensure its victory, and struck the motionless bar spinner of ORBY Blade to throw the whole robot 1.35m into the air. ORBY Blade was completely immobilized as a result, and the robot was counted out while Zheng Shuang fired the smokescreen in front of the ORBY team. Tungsten won the battle by knockout. Winner: Tungsten Formula (Yellow team) vs Spectre (Green team) Sa Beining issued the challenge for Formula to fight next, and both Spectre and Great White accepted the challenge. Andy Hibberd of Formula's team stated that he would much rather fight Spectre, and his wish was fulfilled, as both robots fought. The two robots drew towards and smacked into one another initially, with Formula momentarily getting underneath Spectre, but not far enough to use its flipper. Several scenes just like this initial one followed, with Formula chasing and momentarily getting underneath its opponent using its superior wedge, but without making any meaningful attacks with its weapon. This stalemate ended a few seconds later though, as Formula finally got underneath Spectre properly, and flung it into the air, with the force of the flip knocking Formula over as well. As both robots self-righted, they made another charge towards one another, neither getting underneath the other this time. After spending a few more seconds driving around its opponent, Spectre made a charge that sent it straight up Formula's wedge, the latter responding by throwing the King of Bots defending champion through the air, causing it to land upside down onto the floor saws. With the floor saws clearly impeding Spectres ability to self-right, Formula took the opportunity to drive around and position itself so that when Spectre did finally succeed, it would do so onto Formula, allowing Formula to once again toss Spectre back over. Landing upside down again, Formula put more pressure onto Spectre by pushing it towards the Grinders and flinging it into them, causing it to bounce off, successfully keeping Spectre inverted. Formula wasted no time by pushing Spectre around some more, and eventually got in a powerful flip that lifted Spectre over 1.2 meters into the air, although this flip caused Spectre to finally land on its wheels again though. As Spectre tried yet again to get a grip on Formula, the flipper answered by throwing Spectre onto its back yet another time. Formula then proceeded to push Spectre into the corner in an attempt to send it out of the arena, but was unsuccessful after choosing the wrong angle, and the silver machine landed back on its wheels and started giving chase to Formula. Formula's elastics which allow its flipper to close had become damaged, as the robot seemed unable to close it properly. This permitted Spectre to finally get underneath Formula, but was unable to get its crusher into play as Formula managed to escape, finally getting its flipper to close properly as well after some time had elapsed. Making a final charge, Spectre bounced off of Formula, momentarily exposing its back which allowed Formula to flip it one final time. Throughout the battle, where Spectre's self-righting mechanism became damaged through repeated flips and contact with the arena saws, Spectre ultimately proved unable to self-right, and Formula's team celebrated as Spectre was subsequently counted out, eliminating the King of Bots Season 1 champion from the competition. Winner: Formula Red River Hong (Red team) vs Two BBQ (Blue team) After Wu Chun issued the challenge with Red River Hong, both Zheng Shuang and Zhang Yishan answered the call, with Sandstorm and Two BBQ respectively, although Wu Chun chose to battle Two BBQ. While both robots powered up their spinners, Red River Hong was directionless in its drive, driving in odd angles before eventually driving its side directly into Two BBQ's blade, and was thrown over. Two BBQ followed this up, punching Red River Hong backwards. This prompted Red River Hong to flee again, but a devastating hit from Two BBQ threw Red River Hong over a meter into the air, straight towards the corner of the arena. Wu Chun activated the smokescreen in front of the Two BBQ team to limit their vision, which caused Two BBQ to drive around aimlessly, missing with its charges until it finally overturned Red River Hong with its wedge, also using its wedge to fling Red River Hong into the air as a follow-up attack. However, when Red River Hong landed, its drum collided with one of Two BBQ's wedges, ripping it from the robot. Relatively unfazed, Two BBQ struck the back of Red River Hong, and then punched its drum to push the robot back. While using 'gyro-dancing' to right itself, Red River Hong instead brought its top panel directly into Two BBQ's spinner, but despite its lack of direction when attempting to leave the corner of the arena, Red River Hong was still surviving. Red River Hong coasted into Two BBQ, slamming its side panel into the vertical bar spinner, but this caused Two BBQ's weapon belt to fall loose, leaving the robot without a functional weapon. This afforded Red River Hong a chance to strike, hitting Two BBQ's weapon using its drum to completely silence the weapon. Red River Hong then crashed into the front of Two BBQ, and used its drum to throw Two BBQ over. Two BBQ could still run inverted, and slammed into the Grinder to try and self-right, but landed the same way up again. On its path to another Grinder, Red River Hong intercepted Two BBQ's charge and knocked it into the air, so upon Two BBQ's landing, it was then leaning against the housing of the Grinder, pinned on its spinner and its one remaining wedge. Two BBQ was counted out, and Red River Hong spun in circles to celebrate its unexpected victory. Winner: Red River Hong Cat King (Green team) vs Great White (Red team) When Zheng Shuang issued the challenge with Cat King, Wu Chun once again responded by choosing Great White, while Zhang Yishan chose Vulcan. Zheng Shuang accepted Great White as her opponent. While both robots powered up their vertical spinners, Zheng Shuang immediately placed the fog in front of Great White's team, obscuring their vision. Cat King capitalized on this by charging straight into Great White's wedge, throwing the machine high into the air, and causing Great White to bounce into the arena wall. Cat King held Great White in the corner of the arena, and targeted the back end of the machine, throwing sparks. With a bigger attack, Cat King then rocketed Great White into the angled plexiglass wall. Great White landed inverted, and its spinner made repeated hits on the floor until Great White was finally righted. Both robots met weapon-to-weapon, while Great White's minibot Remora repeatedly missed Cat King. Great White and Cat King hit each other face on twice, knocking both robots back equally, but the second contact caused Great White's weapon belt to slip. Immediately afterwards, Cat King drove under Great White, and threw it over the wall in the corner of the arena, for a victory by ring-out. Cat King celebrated by hitting Remora, and claimed its victory. Winner: Cat King Blue (Green team) vs Earth Mover (Red team) This battle was shown only as a brief highlight, but Blue was revealed to have won the battle over Earth Mover. Winner: Blue Megabyte (Green team) vs Vulcan (Blue team) While Megabyte powered up its spinner, Vulcan missed on its charge, failing to cease the shell spinner. When Vulcan caught up to Megabyte, it was thrown aside by the powerful spinner, and this caused Vulcan's axe to break, leaving the robot weaponless. Megabyte lingered in the corner of the arena, and Vulcan rammed it, causing Megabyte to bounce off the arena wall, and under the arena hammer, which landed on top of Megabyte's shell. This caused no real damage, and Megabyte's blades pushed Vulcan aside on its next attack. Both robots met face-to-face, and Megabyte rebounded away from Vulcan, failing to gain purchase on the arena floor until it slid back into the wall. In a series of collisions, Megabyte struck the wedge of Vulcan, bounced into a solid piece of wall next to the Grinder, and ended up on Vulcan's wedge, allowing Vulcan to push Megabyte into the arena wall, while it was at a low spinning speed. Upon this impact, a bolt sheared from Megabyte. Megabyte spun up once again, but struck the wedge of Vulcan, and due to the sheared bolt, Megabyte's shell did not spin again after this impact. Vulcan pushed Megabyte into the Grinder, and then held it against the arena wall. Megabyte briefly wedged under Vulcan and escaped, but Vulcan caught up and rammed it again. A similar impact took place again, and allowed Megabyte to drive under Vulcan, but lost its grip. After this, Megabyte drove straight over the floor flipper, and was immediately overturned. Vulcan made no further movements, and waited for the referee to count Megabyte out of the battle, and out of the competition. In celebration, Alan Young lifted Zhang Yishan into the air. Winner: Vulcan Eight-robot Rumble In the eight robot rumble, two robots each represented the four celebrity teams. Thunder and Lightning and Wrecker represented Wu Chun's red team, Megabyte and Two BBQ represented Zheng Shuang's green team, Spectre and Spear and Shield represented Zhang Yishan's blue team, and Lieutenant Bam and Golden Hoops represented Sa Beining's yellow team. Throughout the battle, most robots were individually immobilized by Megabyte, with only Spectre being immobilized by Two BBQ instead. However, Megabyte suddenly lost mobility after five minutes elapsed, leaving only Golden Hoops, half of Thunder and Lightning, and a partially mobile Lieutenant Bam active at the end of the battle. The judges declared Lieutenant Bam fully immobile, and then rewarded Thunder and Lightning for the active participation of Thunder, by awarding it the victory, despite protests from celebrities that the immobile Megabyte, or Golden Hoops, should have won. Thumder and lieutenant bang.PNG|Lieutenant Bam strikes Thunder and Lightning Meagabyte and spear shield.png|Megabyte immobilizes Spear and Shield Spectre and wrecker.png|Spectre and Wrecker face off Megabyte and bam 2.png|Megabyte grinds on Lieutenant Bam's wedge Spectre and grill judge teeth.png|Spectre crushes into Two BBQ's spinner Spectre smoking.png|The immobile Spectre starts smoking Grill judge and megabyte.png|Megabyte tears into Two BBQ Two BBq broken belts.png|Two BBQ's weapon belt severs Bam broken track.png|Lieutenant Bam loses a track Meagabyte and bam.png|Megabyte lands another hit on Lieutenant Bam Megabyte and Lightning.png|Megabyte crashes into Lightning Grill judge and wrecker.png|Two BBQ throws Wrecker into the air Wrecker and megabyte.png|Megabyte delivers the final attack on Wrecker Megabyte and golden hoops.png|Megabyte knocks Golden Hoops from the floor Lightning megabyte.png|Lightning is smashed by Megabyte Megabyte thundeer and lightning 2.png|Lightning burns after Megabyte's attack Megabyte and Golden hoops rubber.png|Megabyte damages the rubber on Golden Hoops Bam and Megabyte 3.png|Lieutenant Bam lands a hit on the immobile Megabyte Thunder and Golden Hoops.png|Thunder pushes Golden Hoops in the closing stages Winner: Thunder and Lightning Trivia *This was the longest episode of the series to date, at over one hour and thirty-eight minutes. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1.5 episodes Category:This is Fighting Robots